


Sweet Joe

by LadyCCR



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Teratophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 12:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12705003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCCR/pseuds/LadyCCR
Summary: Young and foolish, this mermaid swoons at the thought of 'horrible men'.





	Sweet Joe

**Author's Note:**

> A Female Mermaid reader X human male story I came up with! I hope you all like it! :)

The feeling of the sun beating down on her skin. The slight sting of the wind and sea water grazing against her skin. She sits upon a stray rock and watches a single ship sail across the beautiful sea she calls home.

She comes to this rock every day waiting to see something amazing, something terrifying. To her disappointment though, all she sees are ships sailing and beautiful skies filled with sunlight or stars.

Her many sisters tell horror stories of the sea’s surface. Men who fight on the surface of the water with fire and metal. Ships that spit flames and sparks of light. Horrible men who are envious of the beauty of the sea and the many secrets it holds in the dark depths.

Since her youth, this young mermaid has wanted to see these men who fight with fire and metal, to see these ships that spit flames and sparks of light, these horrible men who envy the sea. To her sisters’ dismay, she did not fear these creatures of the surface. She was fascinated.

As time passed though, her disappointment began to turn into anger. She became frustrated that these ‘horrible men’ never came. That these stories she heard were just that, stories. And in her frustrated state she thought of a simple, yet dangerous, plan.

She was not going to sit and watch from afar no longer. She was going to swim to a ship and see the horrors for herself. She was going to witness something amazing, something terrifying, no matter what.

In the dead of night, she swam to the surface to her lonely rock and waited for a ship to come into view. She sat upon her rock and she sang. She sang a song of courage, a song of sorrow, a song of love.

Just as her voice faded into the night a ship came into her view. Far in the distance she saw it, white sails and black flag. Her excitement grew as it sailed across her home. She dove into the waters and swam at an incredible speed.

As she drew near the ship, she felt her heart beat against her chest. She grabbed onto the ropes that hung against the ship pulled herself up. As she climbed the ropes and side of the ship up and out of the water she became tangled and caught like a fish in a net.

She struggled against the ropes causing them to tighten more and cause her great pain. Her sounds of struggle and pain were heard by a young cabin boy up on deck.

At first, he watched in amazement that this mythical and beautiful creature was there and had to pinch himself to make sure he hadn’t fallen asleep on the job again. Then he called to her.

“Pst! Pst! Ma’am, um, miss! I’m going to pull you up.” He pulled on the ropes and rose her up to the railing of the ship. He cautiously pulled her into his arms and laid her upon the wooden floor of the ship.

“Are you lost miss?” He asked gingerly as to not scare her away. She did not reply. She only stared at him. This was one of those men, she had dreamed of meeting. This was a ‘horrible’ man.

“Can you understand me miss?” The young man asked after a long period of silence from the young mermaid.

“Oh! Yes! Yes!” She smiled wildly as she came out of her amazed state. He chuckled lightly and greeted himself.

“I’m Joe. Do you have a name miss?” She gave her name and then began to ask many, many questions.

“Do you fight with fire? Does this ship spit flames or sparks of light? Do you really hate the sea? My sister’s will never believe me!” She spoke quickly and confused the young man.

“Wait, one question at a time. Try again.” He tried to coax her into speaking a normal pace.

“Aren’t you supposed to be ‘horrible men’?” She questioned, truly wanting an answer.

Joe, sat there for a moment thinking of an answer to her question. Perhaps she thought of them as horrible because this was a pirate’s ship, or maybe all humans in general. He smiled and shook his head.

“No, I don’t think were horrible men. The only one who might come close to the title ‘horrible’ would be Captain Cain.” He shrugged and pointed to a door behind the young lady.

As she turned to look at the door it swung open. A tall strong man stepped out. Black hair and deep green eyes. A single pierced ear and scars along his jaw. He was incredibly intimidating.

“Captain! Come look at this!” The young man stood and called for his officer in command.

The captain stalked over to her and at first just stared. Then he kicked her tail and stomped on the fin. She yelled in pain and fear that he may rip the thin skin of her fin.

“A monster of the sea? What spells are you trying to cast upon my ship?” He spat at her and stomped again on her tail. Again, she cried in pain.

“Captain please! She is no harm to us!” he knelt beside her and tried to calm her and sooth her pain.

The captain removed his boot from her fin and walked around them. His eyes never left her.

“How much would they pay to see such a creature, hmm? Hundreds in gold? Thousands even?” The captain was beginning to see her worth in gold.

As the young mermaid held onto the arms of Joe, she began to feel the fear her sisters had wanted her to feel all those years ago. This captain truly was a ‘horrible man’.

The captain had decided to capture her. To keep her locked away and sell her to the first noble with the most gold. He may have been handsome but he was nothing but a greedy disgusting man.

Joe was the only one to come and comfort the young girl in her shallow water prison. He told her stories of ‘not so horrible’ people. Places he had been and about his family back in his hometown.

“My mother was a servant for a local nobleman when I was a lad. She was truly the bread winner in my family. My father, he was a drunkn’ fool who couldn’t lift a damn thing. I hated him, so when he disappeared it came to no surprise fer me. But, my mother got ill and so I had to find work. I joined the Capn’s crew when I was 17. That was bout 2 years ago now.” He smiled as he talked about his mother. He furrowed his brows when he talked about his father. He was a man full of expressions.

As time passed the young mermaid began to long for the young man’s company. He wasn’t extremely handsome like the captain but neither was he plain, nor ugly. He had ‘boyish charm’ as his mother described in one of his many tales.

He had brown hair and brown eyes to match. A smile that out shined the sun and a heart made of pure gold.

One late night Joe came rushing to the young mermaid’s cell.

“Joe? What are you doing?” She asked puzzled as Joe fiddled with the lock to her cell door.

“You are leaving. I can’t let the Cap’n sell you! It ain’t right! I won’t let him hurt you no more, I promise.” He said determined to set the girl free.

“No, Joe! If he finds you doing this, nothing good will happen.” She feared the outcome of this all. Joe unlocked the door and came to her side and held her in his arms for just a moment.

“I love you. I love you and I can’t let him hurt you. Please, trust me.” He looked right into her eyes and professed his love. The young mermaid’s heart raced within her chest.

“You are horrible.” She said and looked away from his face. Joe felt like his heart was being crushed.

“You stole my heart and now you are going to set me free without you. How horrible a man you are Joe?” She whispered in such a soft tone he almost didn’t hear her. He kissed her the top of her hair and held her close to his chest.

“Truly I am the worst.” He smiled and the picked her up from her shallow water tub. “I’m saving the princess.” He grinned and carefully carried her out onto the deck.

He reached the railing of the ship and sat her down upon it gently.

“This will be the hardest good bye for me.” He says and holds her hands within his calloused ones.

“Why must it be good bye?” She smiled up at him.

“You live in the sea, and I live here.” He explained quickly.

“No, we both live in the sea.” She smiled and placed her hands on either side of his face and kissed him.

Joe wrapped his arms around her and held her tight against his chest as he deepened the kiss.

Then they fell in the sea together as they kissed.

Joe held his breath for as long as he could as she carried them away from the ship and deeper into the depths.

Joe began to suffocate trying to hold his breath causing his love to stop her advancement to the dark depths.

“Joe, breathe!” she shouted at him and shook him. As he finally let out his first breath he realized what it meant to kiss a mermaid.

“I can breathe. It’s true, you are magic!” He shouted in great joy and touched his neck were gills had grown from their kiss.

“No! Only love can cause such a gift!” She beamed at him and reached for another kiss.


End file.
